С днём рождения, Леди
by Salkarda
Summary: Утро после дня рождения добрым не бывает. Особенно если вечер плохо помнишь.   AxI


Небольшое авторское хулиганство.

Дисклеймер: Хеллсинг принадлежит г-ну Хирано, русский язык - народу, и только моя Трава мне.

Двадцать третий день рождения – это не юбилей. Ему не полагается выделяться чем-то этаким, запоминающимся на всю жизнь. По крайней мере, обычно. Леди Интеграл Хеллсинг могла с уверенностью сказать – на её дне рождения не было ничего особенного, достойного запоминания. Иначе бы она всенепременно вспомнила. Наверное. А вот утро после него стало настоящей неожиданностью, и вовсе даже не фактом своего наступления, а его встречей.

Ужасно болела голова – Интеграл никогда не пила, что бы там не говорили о ней за глаза, намекая на спившегося и умершего от гепатита С отца, но развозило её уже после первого же бокала шампанского. Вчера не стоило пить. Вообще. Чтобы не оказаться… Интеграл всё-таки приоткрыла глаза и с недоумением обозрела обстановку незнакомой комнаты, выдержанной в синих тонах. Как она оказалась тут, девушка не знала. И чья рука собственнически обнимала её за талию, тоже.

«Дорогая, ещё рано, спи», - пробормотал мужчина за её спиной. В этот момент леди Хеллсинг впервые стало по-настоящему жутко, и захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь в подвал, а то и к Люциферу в Ад. И плевать, что на ней из одежды только чулки с кружевной резинкой и простыня, которую и за одежду-то считать странно. Нервно сглотнув, Интегра медленно попыталась сползти с кровати, но мужчина удержал её и притянул к себе, крепко прижав спиной к широкой груди. От этого девушка тихо взвыла и уткнулась лицом в подушку, с ужасом представляя, как она будет объясняться с непонятным мужчиной в её постели и, что самое страшное, с собственной совестью.

Лет с тринадцати сэра-леди Интеграл Хеллсинг мало кто воспринимал как человека. И, наверное, никто не воспринимал просто как женщину. Для Рыцарей Круглого Стола *напыщенных индюков без единой извилины в голове* она была подчиненной, а так же основным источником головной боли и неожиданностей в их скучной и размеренной аристократической жизни. И они ещё возмущались, когда приходилось экстренно собираться по важным вопросам. Пожалуй, даже в случае Апокалипсиса эти аристократишки сперва сверились бы со своим расписанием: не помещает ли собрание по такому случаю их игре в гольф или пятичасовому чаю? Естественно, для неё у них время находилось только для работы или попытки уговорить провернуть «слегка» нелегальную операцию с выделенными бюджетными средствами *читай растрату*. Даже самый молодой из них – сэр Уильям, успевший разменять третий десяток, не додумался просто пригласить её на свидание. Да она бы и не пошла. С Рыцарями у неё был вежливый нейтралитет.

Бывшие одноклассники *избалованные детишки богатеньких родителей, рохли и маменькины сынки, моральные уроды и прочие вырожденцы* сперва не обращали на неё особого внимания, потом, когда годам к пятнадцати у ещё не расставшейся с подростковой угловатостью и непропорциональностью Интеграл начала расти грудь, внимания на одноклассников не обращала уже она. Хотя нет, обращала, когда пришлось хорошенько поколотить пару идиотов, попытавшихся прижать девушку в уголке. Этих она просто презирала. За редким исключением.

Ах, да, ещё был бомонд *собственно, те же подросшие одноклассники, а так же их родня*, по большей части протирающий штаны в Палате Лордов или ещё где в теплом кресле в кабинете с кондиционером. С этими было слегка сложнее – в Интегре они редко видели что-то, кроме большого состояния, знатного рода, бриллиантового колье от Тиффани и платья за несколько тысяч долларов, привлекательного лица и стройной фигуры. Как личность, конечно, её не видел никто. Именно приглашения *с намеками разной степени скромности и вежливости* от таких Уолтер по приказу своей госпожи выбрасывал тоннами. Особенно после очередного приёма, на котором приходилось изображать счастье от лицезрения сливающихся в одно сплошное серое пятно лиц, кивающих, вежливо улыбающихся, а за её спиной обсуждающих очередную сплетню о новом любовнике/любовнице леди. Ах, да, это с подачи кого-то из них полгода бомонд со вкусом смаковал список предполагаемых любовников леди Хеллсинг, в который затесалась половина политиков и актёров, а так же два русских олигарха, один арабский шейх восьмидесяти двух лет от роду и епископ Максвелл, который среди этого паноптикума смотрелся одиноким пингвином в павлиньем питомнике.

Услышав перечень своих любовников, леди сперва злилась, а потом, оценив полёт чужой фантазии, хохотала полтора часа. До межреберной невралгии она дохохоталась позже, когда узнала, что ныне её записали в лесбиянки, так и не получив подтверждений о многочисленных любовных похождениях.

В общем, с этими у Интегры никаких отношений не было: они были отдельно, она отдельно. Периодически они пересекались на нейтральной территории и снова расходились, чтобы забыть друг о друге до следующего раза и следующей сплетни.

Конечно, ещё был Уолтер *он отлично подходил на роль дедушки, которого Интегра никогда не знала*, Алукард *красавец-мужчина, аристократ, бывший господарь и лучшее оружие Хеллсингов, дело осложнялось только примерно четырехсотлетней разницей в возрасте, а так же наличием клыков и вампиризма у предполагаемого кандидата в любовники и законные мужья* и подчиненные. Но последние не рассматривались в принципе.

Вот и выходило, что к своим двадцати трём годам леди Интеграл была девственницей. Веское уточнение: нецелованной девственницей, всего три раза в своей жизни побывавшей на свиданиях. И заканчивались эти свидания до отвращения одинаково. Дальние родственницы – не то какие-то тётушки отца, не то ещё какая дальняя родня, седьмая вода на киселе – неоднократно говорили Интеграл, что стоило бы обзавестись женихом, переложить на него работу и с чистой совестью заниматься ничегонеделанием. Королева всякий раз вежливо уточняла, не нашла ли достойная дщерь Хеллсингов кого-то, кто мог бы подарить ей наследника. Рыцари почти после каждого заседания намекали, что было бы не плохо, если бы… Естественно, выйти замуж, спать с каким-нибудь отпрыском знатного рода, забеременеть от него и девять месяцев страдать от отёков, токсикоза и прочих «прелестей» беременности предстояло ей, леди Хеллсинг, а вовсе не всем советчикам. И потом мучиться, ожидая смерти мужа *скорой и мучительной* надо было бы тоже вовсе не им. Так что пока леди была девственницей, и не сказать, что ей не нравилось такое положение вещей. Ещё более веское уточнение: ключевым словом был глагол: «была».

Совесть соизволила проснуться, но глодать свою хозяйку не торопилась – Интеграл прекрасно справлялась с сим нелегким делом за двоих, мысленно стеная и судорожно припоминая, кто из особей мужского пола присутствовал на праздновании её дня рождения, и с кем она последним танцевала. А так же с кем уходила. Или кто её унёс, учитывая, что решив хоть в праздник отвлечься от работы, леди бокалом шампанского не ограничилась. Мысленный перебор кандидатов на роль сопящего за её спиной любовника результатов не дал. Отчего-то память услужливо подкидывала в роли кандидата только пресловутого восьмидесятидвухлетнего шейха, в силу невысокого роста и общей дряхлости организма дышавшего Интегре в пупок. Рассудив, что опознавать неизвестного по одной только руке глупо, леди решилась на отчаянный шаг – аккуратно вытянула свою руку из-под одеяла и принялась невежливо *чертово смущение, чертова головная боль, чертово шампанское!* ощупывать сопящего мужчину.

- Мне, конечно, приятно, но лучше за ушком почешите, Хозяйка, - вежливо предложил любовник знакомым голосом, утыкаясь лицом в волосы Интеграл. Очень знакомым таким голосом.

- Госпожа… - попытки Алукарда решить дело без членовредительства *это сейчас она смущена, а потом у неё будет пистолет. И много патронов* не то чтобы были изначально провальными, но…

- Почему? – риторически вопросила небеса *вернее светло-синий потолок, но какая разница* Интеграл, кутаясь в простыню.

- Хозяйка!..

- Как? – Интегра вцепилась руками в волосы, словно пытаясь не то их повыдергать с горя, не то удержать голову таким способом.

- Госпожа не помнит, как мы… целовались? - вежливо осведомился Алукард.

И, решив, что тихий всхлип можно квалифицировать как утвердительный ответ, обнял девушку, притягивая к себе. Интеграл не торопилась сопротивляться.

– Тогда я расскажу, что было вчера.

Конечно, рассказывать всю правду о том, как нёс спящую Хозяйку на руках в её спальню. Да так и не донёс, ограничившись транспортировкой полубесчувственного тела до ближайшей из гостевых комнат, как укладывал в постель и снимал корсет, получив в процессе пяткой в глаз и ещё чем-то ещё куда-то, а потом оказался просто не в состоянии уйти и «просто так прилёг рядом», Алукард не собирался.


End file.
